Rendición
by ThiefOfRain
Summary: Sherlock está planeando declararse a John, el único hombre que ha amado...


Era una fría tarde de invierno y la gente corría hacia sus casas para refugiarse del azotante frío que hacía en la calle, las madres les ponían bufandas y abrigos a sus hijos y un cobertor más en la cama. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia empañaban la salita del 221B, haciendo que todo lo que estaba fuera de la ventana se viera distorsionado y borroso. Dentro de la salita se encontraba Sherlock, con las yemas de los dedos juntas y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas, como siempre que meditaba algo de gran importancia; y de verdad que lo hacía, pues dentro de su mente había un gran debate personal.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que ser homosexual era algo malo, que era repulsivo, y que estaba mal, y que estaba castigado con el infierno. Sus padres eran bastante católicos (al contrario de él, que era ateo) pero siempre le inculcaron esas cosas a él y a su hermano Mycroft. Aún recordaba el matiz de asco en la voz de su padre cuando hablaba de la homosexualidad (en las Raras ocasiones que lo hacía), en el rechazo que se encontraba en la mirada de su madre cuando veían a alguna pareja homosexual en la calle, o incluso los comentarios despectivos que soltaban de vez en cuando. Sherlock nunca pensó así. Nunca se planteó que la homosexualidad era grotesca, ni mala, ni repulsiva, siempre pensó que era simplemente _amor_. Y no se debía juzgar a la gente por tener la capacidad de _amar_.

Claro que se sorprendió, cuando a los 13 años su compañero de habitación en el internado en el que estaba le confesó sus sentimientos e intentó besarlo, pero no lo despreció por ser homosexual, simplemente le hizo entender que no estaba interesado. No le contó nada a sus padres porque si lo hacía era probable que lo cambiaran de internado, y ese chico le caía realmente bien y no quería perder su amistad con él.

Tampoco le impactó cuando a los 15 años comenzó a sentir algo por el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres que tenía su misma edad. Y había aceptado su sexualidad, pero para hacerlo pasó muchas noches en vela, intentando convencerse que tener gustos diferentes no era malo, que no iría al infierno, que no era repugnante y sobre todo que no era anormal. Ya era bastante el rechazo que le profesaban sus compañeros de clase por su forma de ser, no quería que lo tacharan de "el rarito homosexual". Claro que no les había contado nada a sus padres por miedo, pero el sentimiento persistía ahí. Sherlock sabía que nunca sería correspondido por aquel chico, e intentó olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando fue mayor, sintió atracción por Victor Trevor, un compañero de estudios. Y esta vez fue correspondido; pero nunca había sentido nada parecido al amor puro, simplemente leve atracción. Experimentó bastante con Victor, sí, pero nunca logró sentir ese sentimiento tan abrumador que era el amor, nunca sintió mariposas en el estómago, ni que el pulso se le acelerara siempre que veía a esa persona. Al acabar los estudios, Victor y él se fueron a vivir juntos (sin que sus padres lo supieran, claro) pero cuando su amante fue asesinado por una pandilla de atracadores, Sherlock nunca intentó tener algo con nadie más y se declaró oficialmente asexual y completamente "casado con el trabajo", hasta que John comenzó a ser parte de su trabajo.

Cuando John llegó, Sherlock tuvo que replantearse su sexualidad muchas veces. Era consciente de que su compañero rubio era heterosexual, lo profesaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, sin embargo no podía parar de sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando le sonreía, ni cuando le miraba. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en su corazón, y ese trocito olvidado en su palacio mental titulado "amor" fue ocupado ampliamente por John Watson

.

Sherlock meditaba sobre todas estas cosas esa fría tarde de invierno cuando la puerta del 221B se abrió, se oyeron pasos en la escalera y John apareció por la puerta.

Tenía el cabello ligeramente alborotado, señal de haberse quitado un gorro para protegerse del frío, sus zapatos estaban salpicados de barro y sobre todo, poseía una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-Hola, Sherlock-musitó dejando su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero y yendo directo a tomar una ducha caliente.

-Hola- respondió el mencionado.

Notaba como le aumentaba el pulso, pero prefirió actuar con indiferencia porque John volvía de una cita, que no había salido bien a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué tal todo con Katherine?- preguntó distraídamente

-Sophie-le corrigió John gruñendo- mi novia se llama Sophie, ya es hora que que te enteres.

-Exnovia, por lo que parece- bufó.

-Pues sí, hemos terminado ¿contento? Ha sido una noche de mierda.

-¿Y que ha pasado, si puedo saberlo?

-Pues que la reservación que acordamos para el puto restaurante no se acordó, hubo un error y al final acabamos en una cafetería informal. Ella me comenzó a recalcar que yo era un irresponsable y que lo único que le faltaba en su vida era tener que lidiar con otra persona irresponsable. Comenzamos a discutir y todo acabó con ella dándome una bofetada, gritándome que era un idiota integral y saliendo del café con aire ofendido. La verdad es que ya no la aguantaba más.

Mientras hablaba fue desabotonándose botones de la camisa y comenzaba a hacer té para dos.

-Mira John… me gustaría hablar sobre algo contigo.

No. No lo había dicho. Se sentía como una mierda y como un estúpido por querer confesarle sus sentimientos a John. ¿Qué podía decirle? _"Mira John, soy tu mejor amigo desde hace un año y resulta de que estoy enamorado de ti aunque sé que eres completamente heterosexual y esas cosas. ¿Podrías besarme y acabar con esto?" _

Bufó, sonaba completamente ridículo incluso en su mente

-¿Si, Sherlock? Dime.

-Pues…que ya resolví el caso de la herencia de la familia real antes de que llegaras.- dijo muy rápido cambiando de tema

-Ah, vale-musitó el rubio llevando dos tazas de té hacia la mesita de centro-¿Quién la tenía?

-El amante del primo lejano de la reina. Muy trágico todo.

John asintió y dijo que se iría a duchar rápidamente, a los cinco minutos volvió con el cabello húmedo y con una bata de baño roja.

Sherlock tomó su taza de té y sorbió un poco. Se preparó mentalmente.

-Veras John, yo… debo decirte algo que…bueno, es algo complicado-balbuceó e detective

Watson se sorprendió, Sherlock nunca balbuceaba, siempre decía todo con seguridad.

-Solo dímelo y ya, no voy a enojarme, soy tu mejor amigo.

Sherlock tragó saliva, dejó el té en la mesa de centro y la atravesó para llegar hasta el sillón de John y pararse frete a él.

-No te puedo…sacar de mi cabeza. La verdad es que no.

Se inclinó ante un John incrédulo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no había vuelta atrás.

Sherlock posó su boca en el pómulo izquierdo de John, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente y habló con los labios sobre él.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me haces muy feliz y estoy…estoy enamorado de ti.

Ya está, le había entregado su corazón a la persona que más amaba.

Tomó una mano de John (pequeña en comparación a las suyas) y la puso en su propio pecho.

-Siente cómo late mi corazón, parece que va a darme una taquicardia. Me pasa cuando estoy contigo, cuando me miras, cuando me sonríes, cuando me tocas. Así me pongo siempre que estoy cerca de ti.

Observó la cara de John, perfecta ante su concepto, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pulso parecía estar por el cielo.

-Si no me correspondes lo entiendo, de verdad, no te culpa…

Se calló al sentir los labios de John sobre los suyos, sintió esa textura exquisita con la que había soñado por meses y fantaseado durante semanas enteras, cogió al rubio por la nuca y lo empujó hacia él con urgencia, casi con necesidad.

-¿Eso significa que me aceptas, John?- murmuró contra sus labios con el corazón que se le salía del pecho

-Eso significa que también te amo, idiota-musito atrayendo al moreno hacia sus labios nuevamente.

_**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Es mi segundo one-shot y lo acabo de terminar de escribir ahora mismo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que puede parecer algo rosa per volqué mi corazón en él. Si quieren unas cuantas historias más así pueden decírmelo :). Se agradecen reviews y esas cosas n.n**_

_**Un abrazo. **_


End file.
